


Glasses

by gemini_cole



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing the new photoshoot Tom did for "Red Nose Day" I got inspired to write a little drabble for two of my lesser-written characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Glasses

 

            “Tom? Babe, you home?” Sari Frederickson stumbled through the door, tossing her keys in the general direction of the side table as she struggled to shrug off her coat while not dropping the bags of groceries.

            He shouted back, “In here, darling. Do you need any help, love?” Tom moved to get out of his chair just as Sari walked past the living room towards the kitchen, waving him off. He heard rustling as she put the groceries away, smiling to himself as he went back to his reading. Sari had moved into his flat a month ago, and he was surprised at how domestic she was, as well as how much he enjoyed said domesticity.

            Sari finished up with the groceries and grabbed the magazine she’d left lying on the counter and headed back down the hallway to join Tom in the living room. Flipping the pages as she sauntered in, she announced, “I thought I’d make-oh!” She interrupted herself as she stared at Tom, who gazed quizzically back at her.

            “Something wrong, darling?” Tom queried.

            Sari opened and closed her mouth several times. Finally she replied, “Ummm..when did you get glasses? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in glasses before.”

            Tom looked at her curiously over the dark frames. _Oh don’t do that, please_ , Sari thought to herself. _That makes it ten times worse_! After a moment’s hesitation, he replied.

            “Darling, what are you talking about? You’ve seen me in glasses before.”

            Sari shrugged. “Those weren’t like glasses-glasses though. Those were fake glasses for a part. And they were ugly.”

            Tom smiled at her terminology. “So you’re saying these glasses aren’t ugly?”

            Sari shook her head, stammering, “N-no. Definitely not ugly.” She crossed the room, folding herself into the other end of the couch and paging through the magazine studiously as he watched.

            After several moments of silence Tom spoke up. “Darling? Something you want to get off your mind?”

            Sari shook her head silently and continued turning the pages. Tom tossed his script aside and stood, moving to stand in front of Sari. He leaned down and gently removed the magazine from her hands as he sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

            “’Fess up, darling. What’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours?”

            Sari sighed heavily and shook her head, resolutely avoiding looking at him. “You really don’t want to know.”

            “Then why did I ask?”

            She sighed and mumbled, “Isortahaveathingforglasses.”

            “Pardon?”

            She finally looked him square in the eyes as she carefully enunciated, “I sort of have a thing for glasses. More specifically, gorgeous men in glasses. Which obviously, you fit the bill. So that’s it, I’m weird.”

            Tom threw his head back and laughed. “Darling. How fantastic! That’s not weird at all!”

            Sari wailed, “Yes it is! Who has a thing for glasses?”

            “And just where did this come from, this sudden love of glasses?”

            Sari retorted, “It’s not sudden. And I don’t know where it came from.”

            Tom smiled at her before replying, “Clearly you do know, if you know that it isn’t recent. C’mon Sar. What’s it all about?”

            Tom watched as a rosy blush crept across her cheeks. “Well?” he prompted.

            “It might have started at school.”

            Tom sat back a bit as the light bulb went off. “Ahh, I see. A professor?”

            Sari shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “Maybe?” she replied feebly.

            “Uh-huh. And did you have fantasies about this professor, darling?”

            Sari stammered, “Possibly? I-I don’t really remember.”

            Tom grinned devilishly. Slowly he started trailing his fingertips along her calf. “Are you having any right now?”

            “Tom-“

            He interrupted before she could say anything further. “I think you are. Shall I find out for myself, darling?”

            “But-“

            Tom moved to kneel on the floor in front of her. As he slowly parted her legs, he murmured, “Do you remember what I said to you once upon a time? About you and your fantasies?”

            Sari nodded.

            “I want to hear you say it, darling.” He punctuated each word with a kiss against her calf, slowly moving higher.

            “You said you wanted to know them all, each and every one of them.”

            He gently bit the inside of her knee. “And why’s that, darling?”

            Watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, she whispered, “So you could make them come true.”

            “That’s right.” With that, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her forward, so she was perched on the edge of the couch. Leaning forward he grinned up at her as he stroked his cheeks against her thighs, feeling her quiver from the sensation of his stubble while he ran his fingers along the edge of her panties, before tugging them aside. Tracing along her folds, he murmured, “very wet, indeed. Shall I do something about this, darling?” At that he slowly crooked his finger, tapping intently against her clit several times, then withdrawing. Biting her thigh again he asked, “Or should I punish you for not telling me sooner?” He smiled at the soft whimper that she made.

            “Oh my. Seems my darling has an penchant for punishment tonight.” He withdrew his fingers from her completely; leaving her empty as he began leaving bites along her other thigh.

            “Nooo. No, please. Please, Tom.”

            “Please what, darling?”

            “Please-“

            “Please fuck you? Is that what you need, darling? You need to be my good girl, don’t you?”

            Sari nodded furiously, “Please? Sir?”

            “Mmm…there it is. You want me to be your Sir, your professor, don’t you? Shall I give you assignments and keep you after class?”

            Sari’s eyes flew open as she stared at him open-mouthed. After several seconds she whispered, “Please Sir. I’ll be so good. Please?”

            Tom stood and reached for Sari’s hand. Pulling her up, he swept her over his shoulder. As he headed for the bedroom, he growled “Glasses on or off?”

            Sari grinned to herself. “Glasses on, Professor. Most definitely.”


End file.
